The Makia Boss
"Ha! You never get me foreva!" The''' Makia Boss''' is a massive cybernoid gangster who is responsible in all crimes. He serves as a leader of the Makia Gang and he has a revenge on Ralph. In the episode "Crumbelina Minds", he and his henchmen known that Gloyd was one of them who participate in the robbery while in "Vanellope's Surprise", he flee himself from Detective Grip and went to Fix-It Felix Jr turn all the nicelanders into their hostages, but his henchmen are arrested. At the end of the episode, he will be back for his revenge on Ralph. He returns in Wrecking Show! for another revenge on Ralph with the help of another gang named The Zoot Gang, but he got thrown away by Ralph. He found himself alive by disguising him as Sergeant Sentry to tricked Vanellope in the attempt to vaporize Detective Grip, but Echo find out that he's actually the Makia Boss. He is the main antagonist in Wreck-it Ralph 3 as Sergeant Sentry in disguise, but apparantly he fails his plan to Ralph and got shot by Carmen Flappster at the end of the film. Later he returns again in Wrecking Heroes. As a result of being shot, he survived himself after they found by his members. The reason why he did not die in Wreck-it Ralph 3 because he was a bulletproof cybernoid as well as his three members. Biography The Makia Boss: The Ruthless and Aggressive crime lord of darkness. The Makia Boss is known as the Dark Makia. As a crime lord, he organized the syndicate group called "The Makia Gang". He and his henchmen are responsible on every crimes including the Sugar Rush Robbery and the Niceland Invasion. Once the cops arrived, he can manage to flee from them and look for his secret hideout. Trivia *He will return in the sequel as one of the supporting mobster who aid the Zoot Gang. *He did not appeared in the episode "Old Content, New Monarch", but some of his henchmen does. *He makes a cameo appearance in Wreck-it Ralph 2 along with his henchmen. *His the only cybernoid villain who always have revenge on Ralph. *Like Turbo/King Candy from the first film, he disguises himself as Sergeant Sentry to tricked Vanellope out by trying to vaporize Detective Grip after he arrested P Magnum. *In Wreck-it Ralph 3, he will be the main antagonist. Apparantly, he would construct a new appartment building called "Meanland". *He's the second antagonist who is in disguised, the first being was Turbo/King Candy. *He will be voiced by Jim Cummings who also voices numerous Disney characters such as Pete. *The name "Makia" is referenced to the Maggia, a crime syndicate group from Marvel comics. Quotes *"Niceland is mine!" *"Everything will be VAPORIZE!" *"Ralph, you got me! You already got me!! Please forgive me that I caused any chaos in this world, but now Ralph it's time to wreck the game central stati........ AhhhhhHHHHHHHHh!!!" (When he got defeated by Ralph himself then he shot and killed by Carmen Flappster when he attempt to destroy the entire game central station.) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undefeatable Enemies Category:JeagerEX's Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Revived Characters